


[ART] Dirk Gently Fanart

by bloodamber



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, F/F, Fanart, M/M, Mini Bang, Romance, Valentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: A place to share all my Dirk Gently fanart done for various DGHDA bang events and exchanges.1 - Under the Mistletoe (Brotzly - Xmas Exchange) For DrawYourGunsR52 - Hold Her Fast (Farah/Amanda - Valentines Mini Bang) For Lynds3 - Shark Attack (Valentines Mini Bang) For scarletkestrel





	1. Under the Mistletoe (xmas exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrawYourGunsR5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/gifts), [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/gifts), [scarletkestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletkestrel/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My gift for [DrawYourGunsR5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5) for Dirk Gently’s Holistic Gift Exchange! ❤️
> 
> Find the original [post on tumblr here.](https://bloodamber.tumblr.com/post/181563652545/this-is-my-gift-for-drawyourgunsr5-for-dirk)


	2. Hold Her Fast (Farah/Amanda - Valentines Mini Bang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My art for the [DGHDA](https://dghdabigbang.tumblr.com) Valentines mini bang! ❤️
> 
> In collaboration with the amazing [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds). I had so much fun working on this and their story is honestly the cutest thing ever. It’s a Farah/Amanda high school AU and I just adore it. [You can read the whole thing here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801768)
> 
> _Summary: Farah Black is the new girl in Amanda's school, and she's captivating. Everyone has a story about her. Amanda just can't quite figure out why her entire being is so totally aware of her, why her skin prickles when she's around, why Farah looks more real than anyone else she's ever known._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the original [post on tumblr here.](https://bloodamber.tumblr.com/post/182842065905/my-art-for-the-dghdabigbang-valentines-mini-bang)


	3. Shark Attack (Dirk - Valentines Mini Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second piece of art for the [DGHDA](https://dghdabigbang.tumblr.com) Valentines mini bang! ❤️
> 
> In collaboration with the amazing [scarletkestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletkestrel/pseuds/scarletkestrel). It is a fantastic story, with a little bit of fluff, little bit of angst, and some laughs. [You can read the whole thing here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813495)
> 
> _Summary: When the kitten-shark makes a mess of Dirk’s apartment, he goes to the only person he can for help - Todd. Will living in close quarters bring the two of them even closer or will it split them up for good?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the original [post on tumblr here.](https://bloodamber.tumblr.com/post/182853537255/my-second-piece-of-art-for-the-dghdabigbang)


End file.
